


bad flirting, miscommunication, and other ways to get out of an arranged marriage

by perihelion (mattratat)



Series: soriku royalty au [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Knight Riku, M/M, Prince Sora, Royalty AU, Unresolved Romantic Tension, pining riku is REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattratat/pseuds/perihelion
Summary: Sora would prefer not to be married off to some random princess he's never met before, thank you very much.Having Riku as his fake fiancé is just a bonus.





	bad flirting, miscommunication, and other ways to get out of an arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdreams/gifts).

> for kristin, the owner of my single braincell

Sora was brokering a deal.

Or, at the very least, he was sorely trying to. But it wasn’t really going the way he had planned.

On his throne, his grandfather looked a lot more intimidating than if he had, say, brought this conversation up at the dinner table. He was starting to regret calling an actual meeting for it because it was hard not to shrink under that intense stare and crossed arms. 

“So let me make sure I have this correct,” his grandfather drawled. Sora swallowed, hard. “You want me to call off your wedding, to a very prominent princess I might add, simply so that you can run off and marry your knight?”

Sora nodded as sincerely as he could. He  _ had  _ to pull this off. His life, quite literally, depended on it. 

For a brief moment, he wondered if he should have at least consulted Riku about this first. It might be more convincing if both of them were begging on their knees, after all, but he wasn’t entirely sure that Riku would say yes in the first place. And Sora… Sora couldn’t let himself get sold off to some girl he’d never met just for an alliance they didn’t really need. He couldn’t. 

He could feel guilty about Riku later. He’d dug himself into this grave and now he had to act like he worshipped the ground Riku walked on. 

Not like that would be hard, but that wasn’t the point right now. 

“Yeah! I mean, it’s not like we really need the alliance anyways, right?” Sora pointed out, cringing at how hard he was trying to kiss ass right now. “We’re powerful enough as is.” 

His grandfather hummed. 

“And- and besides! Political alliances are so outdated, Grandpa!” Sora continued, even though he was mentally kicking himself in a desperate, but fruitless attempt to shut the hell up. “The public’s opinion is definitely against them.”

“Oh, is that so?” The disbelief was obvious.

“Y-yeah!” Sora insisted. No going back now.

“And just how long, exactly, have you been in love with Riku?” 

Without missing a beat, Sora said, “Since forever.”

“Is that so?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Sora desperately tried not to shrink under the intensity of his gaze. 

“It is!” he half shouted, his enthusiasm only somewhat forced.

“I suppose,” his grandfather said, drumming his fingers on the edge of his throne, “You’ll just have to prove it to me.”

Sora gulped. 

* * *

One day, Riku was going to tell Sora how he felt. It had been his mantra for nearly ten years now. Ever since he’d been brought to the palace, he’d been in love with Sora. He’d been in love with Sora before he’d even known what love was, basking in the prince’s glow like he’d been born to stand by his side. 

The thing was, Riku had been saying “I’ll tell him later” for ten years now. It was always on the back of his mind, gnawing at him every time he met Sora’s bright eyes and devastatingly beautiful smile. Every time he heard Sora’s laugh, beautiful as a bell, he thought the urge to kiss him was so strong that it might kill him. 

But it had been ten years and, frankly, Riku’s crush was going nowhere. 

Part of it he could blame on work. As Sora’s personal knight, it was hard to see where friendship ended and duty began. It was, quite literally, his duty to protect Sora to the end, and that devotion coupled with the stutter of his heart every time Sora’s lips formed his name was a confusing combination at times. 

“You’re fucking hopeless,” Roxas said, interrupting his daydreaming.

Riku glared at him from where he leaned against the stable door. Roxas might look intimidating with his giant rake, or whatever it was called, and his bored, yet intimidating stare, but Riku could have him flat on his ass in seconds. Well, maybe minutes, if he was having a bad day. 

So he sighed. “I am not.” 

“Yes, you are,” Roxas snorted. “You’re both hopeless.” 

Riku tried to push down the twinge of hope that flickered in his chest. 

“Roxas, he’s  _ engaged. _ At the very least he will be  _ soon,” _ Riku pointed out. This was normally where his arguments with himself ended; there was nowhere to go from here. Sora, the second son born to the king, was to be married off to the princess of a far away land to secure a treaty. This had always been his fate, his destiny, even if Riku hated it more than anything. Even if Sora himself lay awake at night restless at the mere thought of marrying some girl he barely knew, of ruling a kingdom he’d never love as much as his own. But Sora was compassionate to a fault and Riku knew he’d treat any land with the same care and love that he did their homeland. 

But still, even now, in the brief passing of conversation, it felt so  _ wrong _ to think of Sora ruling anywhere outside the familiar castle walls. They’d grown up together there, they’d spent hours hiding from chambermaids and servants and knights alike, a game of hide and seek that amused no one but them. 

“And?” Roxas asked, because of course he did. Roxas had never cared much for the customs of the royal family, finding them outdated and tired. Riku couldn’t help but agree, even if it might be considered treason. 

“And it’ll just be harder in the end,” Riku muttered, unable to meet Roxas’ piercing blue eyes. They were so like Sora’s, he thought, something he noticed far more than he’d like to admit. They both had the same sky blue eyes, bright and caring, even if Roxas wasn’t as quick to share that as Roxas was. At least, that was the way it was now. It hadn’t always been like that. If Riku thought hard enough, he could remember a Roxas as quick to kindness as Sora was. But he was more weary now, less naive. It was almost sad. 

“That’s pathetic,” Roxas told him, never one to hide the truth. “And you know it.” 

Yeah, he did. 

But. 

What could he possibly do? Set them both up for heartbreak? 

If it was only his feelings he had to consider, it might be worth it. He would sit through a lifetime of loneliness if it meant he could taste Sora’s lips just once. But to put Sora through that same fate… he couldn’t do it. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Roxas said, throwing another batch of hay into the nearest stable. “You need to let Sora make his own decisions.” 

Riku stared at him, dumbfounded. He hated how good Roxas was at reading his mind. Sometimes he wondered if it was supernatural, but mostly he just thought that it was annoying. “Stop that.”

Roxas’ smile was beyond cheerful. “Stop what?”

Riku fought the urge to smack him.

Three days later, Riku still hadn’t confessed to Sora. This wasn’t exactly surprising, but it was important because there was a ball coming up and, of course, Sora wanted Riku to accompany him. 

But since Riku hadn’t fessed up to his feelings yet, Sora couldn’t possibly know how much it broke Riku’s heart to hear Sora beg him to come and know that it was just as  _ friends. _ It hurt, but of course he would love to go, he told Sora, even if he had to work the event as is. He could stay after his patrol shift and spend a little time at the party. It would be fun, surely, because any time he got to spend with Sora was beyond fun.

He wasn’t actually sure what the event was for, but he didn’t care all that much, truth be told. He was perfectly happy to go and wander around the ballroom with Sora. Sora normally tried to beg him to dance, but Riku typically refused, saying that he either A) didn’t know how or B) simply didn’t want to. Both of those were lies and Sora knew it, so he never stopped his pestering. 

“It’ll be fun!” Sora was saying. He probably meant it, too, because Sora adored the royal parties more than anything else about being prince. He loved meeting with the people and the dancing and all of the decorating, soaking up the attention like he was born for it.

Then again, he had been born for it. That didn’t make Riku any less jealous of him, for his social skills, or the guests, for getting to dance with him so freely. 

Riku wondered what it would be like, to be able to dance and laugh and enjoy Sora’s company so openly, without the fear of his feelings being known. His heart ached at the mere thought. 

Then he told himself to get it together and to stop moping and pull his head out of his ass. “Sure it will be.”

Sora pouted, clearly not believing Riku’s half assed enthusiasm. “You’re such a terrible actor, Riku.”

“Maybe,” Riku shrugged, moving to sit on Sora’s bed next to him, “But I’ll have fun if you’re there.” 

Sora lit up like a candle, making Riku’s internal cringe at the cheesiness of it all totally worth it. “That’s perfect, Riku! Keep that up?”

Riku blinked at him, confused. Keep what up? “Huh?”

Sora deliberately looked away from his eyes, only causing his confusion to grow. “It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

“Ooookay,” Riku said. He trusted Sora, even if he was acting weird. Then again, Sora had been acting weird for the last couple of days. Maybe he  _ should _ ask what was up, if only for his own peace of mind. But then again, it might have something to do with Sora’s impending  doom engagement, so maybe it was better to simply keep his mouth shut. 

“Now, come on, help me pick out something to wear,” Sora said, grabbing Riku’s hands and hauling him off the couch, despite the fact that he’d sat down maybe two minutes ago. Riku thought about protesting, but there was no point. He knew this dance by heart; Sora would try on at least five different outfits, look amazing in all of them, pout and say that nothing looked good on him, which was a lie worthy of being a cardinal sin, and then would eventually settle on something he’d already worn a thousand and one times. It was a familiar dance, but not one Riku entirely minded. 

Still, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “I have a job to do, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Sora pointed out, “This.” 

Riku supposed he couldn’t really argue with that. 

Sora was pretty sure he was going to have a nervous breakdown by the end of the night. 

He adored parties and everything they brought with them- the people, the dancing, the fancy food- but at this particular party, his future was resting on the line. 

He felt watched, like his every movement was being judged. Maybe it was. And, to make matters worse, Riku wasn’t even here yet, not released from his patrolling duties yet, so he couldn’t even play off him and really try to sell the whole Yeah We’re In Love act. Even if he hadn’t actually brought that up to him yet.

As it turned out, it was actually ridiculously hard to casually bring up the fact that you’d offered up someone's hand in marriage to yourself without consulting them first. Sora felt like a hypocrite, which he was. He hadn’t even considered that he was putting Riku in the exact same position that he was so desperately trying to get out of. The guilt was eating away at him, even as he tried to socialize and dance with their guests like nothing was wrong. But he’d done something terrible, but he was too scared to take it back now. 

And where the hell was Riku? He should be arriving any minute now… Sora both dreaded and couldn’t wait to see him at the same time. He wanted to spend every moment he could with Riku, but he was also scared to admit what he’d done to Riku. He wasn’t usually a liar, after all, and he wasn’t sure the stress was worth it. 

But he had to fess up. If Riku was angry, he’d just come clean to his grandfather. Easier said than done, but he could do it. 

Admittedly, he was still leaving an opening for himself that he really shouldn’t be. He should call it off now before he ever even brings it up to Riku, but…

Sora tried not to groan into his champagne. 

“Your Highness?” A voice behind him asked and he nearly jumped out of his skin after being caught sulking.

Thankfully, it was only Roxas, so Sora sighed in relief as he beamed at him. “Hey, Rox. Fancy seeing you away from the stables.” 

Roxas rolled his eyes. “You act like I live there.” 

Sora gave him a pointed look and Roxas threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine. Anyways, what are you out here moping about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sora admitted, but it was a pathetic excuse and they both knew it. 

“O-kay,” Roxas said. “So where’s Riku?” 

Sora startled at the question, making Roxas snort.

As Sora stared at him questioningly, Roxas said, “So that’s the problem.”

“W-What?” Sora stammered out. Was it possible that Roxas had found out about his blunders…?

“Whenever you’re upset it’s usually because of Riku,” Roxas explained, shrugging. “He’s a real asshole sometimes.”

“No he’s not,” Sora quickly said, frowning. “He’s-”

Roxas held up his hands in defense. “Hey, don’t start, you know he’s one of my best friends. But whenever you two fight, you get like this.”

Sora pouted more at that. “I do not.” 

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do-” 

“You guys are ridiculous,” a third voice chimed in, causing both of them to jump from surprise. Sora turned, just in time to see Namine approaching them. “What are you bickering about now?”

“Nothing,” they said in unison, causing her to tsk at them. 

Namine looked every bit the nobleman’s daughter, dolled up in a flowing white dress that made her look more royal than either Sora or Ventus could ever dream of. Sora had entertained the idea of falling in love with her as a child, but it was a plan that had never come to fruition. Still, he could admit that she had grown into her role, the spitting image of beauty. 

“You two are ridiculous,” she repeated. “What are you doing standing in the corner anyways? I thought you liked parties.” 

The second half was directed more towards Sora than Roxas, but it was Roxas who answered anyways, saying, “Sora’s fighting with Riku or something and won’t admit it.”

“I am not!” Sora retorted, realizing after he said it how ridiculously guilty he sounded. He groaned as Namine giggled. 

“Well, Riku’s not here right now! Come on, I want to dance with you both before you get dragged off by some diplomat,” Namine said, holding out her hand. 

Sora beamed at her, taking it. Honestly, he was thankful for the distraction, even if he was probably going to step on her feet. 

* * *

“Hey, Sora,” Riku called as soon as he spotted him, making his way down the grand staircase. Sora was at the foot of the stairs, mingling with some nobles that Riku didn’t recognize. 

“Riku!” Sora half shouted, turning around and nearly spilling champagne all over him. “Finally.” 

Riku raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused. “Finally? My last round ended five minutes ago.”

“Ye-ah,” Sora whined, “But that means I’ve been at this party without you for, like, two hours. The finally is justified.”

Riku only laughed at that. “If you say so.” 

“Hey! Whydon’twegodance?” Sora asked, talking so fast that Riku could barely keep up.

Something felt off, but Riku couldn’t put a finger on it. “Not a chance.” 

Sora pouted, slowly chipping his way at Riku’s resolve. “Please?” 

“Fine,” Riku groaned, even if his heart skipped a beat every time Sora asked to dance with him. It wasn’t normal to see a prince dancing with his knight, but then again, Sora had never been a normal prince. The people of the kingdom were used to his antics by now. This was no different. 

Riku, as part of his knight training, had learned to dance at a very young age. It was so he could blend into a crowd at a ball more than anything else, but he suspected that it was simply because none of the aristocratic daughters had been willing to dance with Sora after he continuously stepped on their feet. At one point, Riku was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose, but it didn’t take him long to realize that Sora felt worse about it than the girls did. He didn’t want to hurt them, he just had two left feet. 

Sora held out his hand and Riku took it, allowing himself to be pulled into the wave of people on the ballroom floor. The band was playing a cheerful tune, one they could easily waltz to, and Riku was thankful it wasn’t that dreadfully depressing crap that would come out every few melodies or so. 

As they danced, his sword bounced against his thigh, strapped across his waist. He carried it with him everywhere, even on nights like tonight where he was technically off duty. Partially because Sora’s safety meant the world to him, partially because Sora had once commented that he looked really cool with it. Riku thought himself rather sensible, but even he had his moments of vanity. 

“The musics nice,” Sora commented, but his voice sounded far away, like he was deep in thought.

Riku frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Sora’s expression changed instantly, a smile plastered onto his lips and cheerful voice saying, “Of course! What makes you ask that?” 

He then blinked rather rapidly and for a few long seconds, so Riku tilted his head, asking. “Is there something in your eye?” 

Sora groaned, “No! I’m trying to bat my eyes at you! It’s supposed to be cute!” 

“Cute?” Riku echoed. What the actual hell was going on? “Sora what are you going on about?” 

Sora shook his head. “Just dance with me!” 

“O-kay,” Riku agreed, shaking his head and allowing Sora to drag him to the dance floor. 

The grand ballroom should have been a stunning sight, with lights hung on the columns and on the marble staircases, but it was a familiar sight to Riku. He’d grown up here, always by Sora’s side. These columns were his hide and seek spots; those stairs were where Sora had fallen and broken his arm when he was nine. It was his duty, his purpose, his life’s work to protect this castle and its inhabitants, but it was also his home. 

Sora’s hand was sweating in his now and he couldn’t figure out why. Sora seemed so jumpy, so nervous, but he wouldn’t tell Riku what was bothering him. It wasn’t a good feeling, but he tried to shove it down. Sora would tell him when he was ready. 

However, the third time Sora stepped on his foot, Riku started to get annoyed. Sora wasn’t a bad dancer, anymore. But he was distracted and Riku was tired of his toes paying the price. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, trying to bring it up without it sounding like acquisition. 

“Nothing,” was Sora’s answer and it came too quickly, the word practically falling out of Sora’s mouth in his attempts to free it. “Nothing at all.” 

“Liar,” Riku shot back as a reflex. Being subtle had never been his strong suit, after all. “What is it?”

Sora wouldn’t meet his eyes, only proving Riku’s point further. “I need to tell you something.”

Riku frowned. He’d guessed as much, but it wasn’t like Sora to admit it- rather, he’d just come out and say whatever was on his mind. “Okay.”

“I don’t want to talk about it here, though,” Sora said, eyes shifting. 

Riku’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour and he wondered what on Earth could be plaguing Sora’s mind. “Staircase?” 

The staircase in question, of course, being the one they would sit on for hours as children, their designated time out place when they got too rough or too mean (that, of course, was usually Riku). The other one would always wander their way there eventually; they were inseparable, after all. No mere punishment could keep them apart. 

Sora nodded. “Yeah, let’s head there.” 

* * *

Riku couldn’t understand why the air between them was so somber, but he also didn’t know how to fix it. So he let the silence wash over them, clutching to his glass of champagne like it was a lifeboat. The silence was unnerving- Sora  _ always _ had something to say. Even when they’d talked about everything, there was always more. 

“Riku,” Sora said, deadly serious. “Would you be mad if I asked you to marry me?”

Riku promptly spit out the champagne he’d been sipping on. “ _ What _ ?”

“I fucked up,” Sora said, sighing and digging his palms into his eyes. Riku desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him, to tell him it was going to be okay. “Grandpa told me that he was already starting to begin negotiations for my marriage and I just… panicked.” 

“Sora,” Riku said, gently prying his hands away from his eyes and holding them in his own, “Of course I’ll marry you. You know I’d do anything to keep you from being sent away.”

Sora’s bottom lip trembled and Riku panicked for a moment- was he going to cry?- but he seemed to pull himself together quickly.

“But I didn’t ask you first,” Sora pointed out, still refusing to meet Riku’s eyes. 

Riku could admit that his feelings about that were… conflicted. On the one hand, he didn’t appreciate that he hadn’t been consulted first, but on the other, he was totally thrilled about the idea of getting to marry Sora, even if it was just for show. “Yeah, maybe don’t do that again.”

Sora snorted. 

“But, now you’ll have a lifetime to consult me on decisions, so just try to do better next time, yeah?” Riku suggested, squeezing Sora’s hands. It wasn’t perfect, but that was okay. “And an apology would be a good start.” 

Sora blinked in surprise, but quickly said, “Yeah, of course… I’m so sorry, Riku.”

Riku smiled. “And I accept. Everyone’s a little selfish sometimes. You just used up like six months worth of it in one go.” 

Sora frowned. “It shouldn’t be that easy.”

Riku blanched, confused. Had he done something wrong? “What?” 

Sora’s frown deepened, eyes trained on something Riku just couldn’t see. “Aren’t you mad at me?”

To Riku’s credit, he at least thought about it before answering. “No.”

“But-“ Sora cut himself off, looking seconds away from ripping his own hair out. “Why not?!” 

“I don’t understand why you’re upset,” Riku said. The room was spinning and he couldn’t understand what was  _ wrong.  _ Didn’t Sora want to forgive him? He was getting more and more distressed by the second, but-

“I took away your future! I forced you into the same position I was trying to escape! How is that okay?” Sora half shouted, making Riku jump back in surprise. Sora’s beautiful blue eyes widened, and he sputtered, “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to yell- I”

“Sora,” Riku said, “You were my future either way.”

He shrugged as Sora stared at him, mouth open, and smiled. “At least this way we won’t have to go anywhere, right?”

“I wish you’d stand up to me more,” Sora said, so softly that Riku almost didn’t hear it. 

It was Riku’s turn to be surprised. “What?”

“You’re always so agreeable. Just because I’m the prince… everyone just accepts whatever I do, they do whatever I say without questioning it… I just wish you didn’t,” he sighed, hanging his head.

Riku’s heart twisted. “Sora.”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

Sora did, meeting Riku’s eyes finally. They were so shiny, like he was on the verge of tears. 

“I don’t do what you ask because you’re the prince. It’s because you’re you,” Riku said, seriously, because he wanted Sora to understand this: he didn’t care that Sora was the prince. He was Riku’s best friend, first and foremost, and Riku wanted him to be happy more than anything. 

But still, Sora didn’t smile. 

“That’s not any better!” He insisted, actually crying now. Riku panicked. What did he do wrong? He couldn’t understand it. “Your concerns and ideas are just as important as mine! Actually more, ‘cause you’re so much better at everything than I am.”

“Sora-”

“I mean, you’re my best friend, Riku! I want you to feel comfortable standing up to me, to know you can tell me off-“

“I do,” Riku cut him off. “Fine. I wish you’d asked me first because I would have said yes. Instantly. You should have asked. Don’t you trust me?”

As he spoke, he knew it was all true. He hadn’t even realized that he was hurt- Sora should have trusted him more. Why didn’t Sora trust him more? He would have said yes. He would have...

Sora’s breath caught. “I’m sorry. I do- it was just, it was a spur of the moment thing, I panicked.” 

“Who did he want you to marry?” Riku asked. He wasn’t sure he could take the heavy atmosphere for a moment longer. 

“I don’t even know,” Sora asked. “He just ‘child, it is time for you to marry,’ and I nearly passed out.” 

Riku snorted at the poor imitation of the king. “That’s fair… I always thought he was kidding when he said he was going to marry you off someday.”

“Me too!” Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought the old geezer was joking. Like, it’s stupid!  _ Ven _ doesn’t have to do any stupid political marriages.” 

“Ven’s going to be the King, though,” Riku pointed out. “You’re just kind of here.”

“That’s not true!” Sora pouted. 

“Is too,” Riku shot back, with all the maturity of a toddler. 

Sora crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at Riku. It lasted for merely a moment before they both burst out laughing. 

Sora was doubled over laughing, arms wrapped around his waist, laughter spilling into the air as Riku tried to stifle his own laughter. It was such a beautiful sight that it took Riku’s breath away. 

As the laughter died down, he thought about the implications of their conversation. In all honesty, it felt too good to be true. Spending the rest of his life with Sora without having to watch him get married off to some nobody from a kingdom they couldn’t even find on a map? What more could he ask for? 

Still, it felt too good to be true.

“So… does this make us engaged?” Riku asked, hope creeping into his voice. 

Sora blinked in surprise. “Guess so.” 

Riku wondered if that meant it was a good idea to tell Sora about how madly in love with him he was. He wondered if he even had to now. They were going to be married, after all. Still. “I like the sound of that.”

Sora smiled a little at that. “Thanks, Riku… For what it's worth, there isn’t anyone else I’d rather marry than you.”

Riku’s traitorous heart skipped a beat. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Sora’s face lit up at that and, oh, how desperately Riku wanted to plant kisses on each and every one of the freckles on it. “I’m glad… You’re my best friend”

“Are you just saying that because I said yes?” Riku laughed, even if he already knew what Sora would say.

Sora, of course, sputtered, saying, “No! You know that’s not it-”

“I know, I know,” Riku snorted, waving his worries away. “You’re my best friend, too.”

The thought nagged at the back of his mind, whispering in his ear. His lips parted to speak the confession, but only air passed through them, the soft sound of a content sigh. How could he bring himself to tell Sora about his feelings now, when he had everything he could ever want already? All he could have ever asked for was to be by Sora’s side for the rest of his life, nothing more, nothing less. And now, he was getting it. How could he destroy that now; how could he let the kiss of death press against their engagement? 

He couldn’t. 

Maybe someday. 

But not today. Today, he simply let Sora grab his hand to hold, the warmth of it spreading from head to toe. He let Sora laugh as they talked about what the future would hold, where they wanted to honeymoon. Riku admitted he hadn’t thought about it much, but that was okay, because Sora had lots of ideas. 

On the steps of the staircase, he was in love and he was engaged and it was almost perfect, save for the empty ache in his heart, longing for it all to be real. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @vanitashours 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
